


The Doctor and his Nurse

by Yukio



Series: K-pop Inukog [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Band Leader Kouga, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, K-pop References, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rapper Inuyasha, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: When Kouga finds a nurse outfit in a costume room, he gets an idea how to pepper Inuyasha's and his sex life. But first, he needs to persuade Inuyasha to wear the costume.This is another story linked to the Inukog K-pop universe I've been working on lately, but there's not much dancing or singing in this one for obvious reasons :D
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: K-pop Inukog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Doctor and his Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Ravenshell for editing the story and Chercherin for helping with the idea and keeping my mind focused <3

Inuyasha wasn’t sure how it happened. He remembered having been absolutely against wearing anything that even remotely resembled women’s clothes and now he was standing here, in his bedroom, putting on a nurse uniform dress, just because that idiot boyfriend of his wanted him to.

When Kouga had called him into the costume room, saying that he wanted to show him something, Inuyasha had had no idea yet that it was a trap. Kouga wanted to try something new. And why? Because he was bored? Although he swore he enjoyed everything he and Inuyasha did, it was hard to believe when he suddenly wanted his boyfriend in a ridiculous nurse outfit.

Damn, he had had no idea that Kouga was so kinky. And probably Inuyasha was a little curious himself where this would lead, but he wasn´t as confident as Kouga. The bastard didn’t even seem to have a problem with sneaking the costumes from the studio. But on the other hand, he wasn’t the one ending up in women’s clothes.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down on his bed. The curtains were pulled together and Kouga’s cell phone was safely tucked in the drawer of a nightstand, turned off, with its battery and SIM card out. Inuyasha needed to make sure this never leaks out. And if Kouga told anyone, even his little sister Ayame, he was a dead man.

Inuyasha reached for the over-the-knee socks lying next to him and started putting them on slowly. He wasn’t sure if he should feel grateful that Kouga didn’t want him to wear a bra or panties or high-heels, but hopefully the guy’s kink didn’t go that far. If the band leader ever tried to suggest any of those things, Inuyasha would most likely throttle Kouga with his own ponytail.

When he was done with the socks, he stood up and chanced a glance into the mirror on the door of his closet. Shit, he truly looked like an idiot. The dress was too tight and extremely short, the over-the-knee socks too girly, and he still wasn’t done dressing up. He reached for the last thing – the cap – and started tying it to his head.

Fuck, he looked like a girl now. He would kill Kouga. The bastard would pay for this and if he as much as smirked, he would die slowly and painfully.

“Where is my nurse?” he heard Kouga’s cheerful voice from behind the door. “I have a lot of work to do tonight and I need help!”

Inuyasha looked away from the mirror. His face went the same bright shade of red as the cross on his nurse cap. He came up to the door, his steps hesitant. The walls of his comfort zone were crumbling and he was doing probably the craziest thing he had ever done in his life.

“I’m waiting!” Kouga called again. Impatience was too apparent in his tone.

Inuyasha reached for the handle and took a deep breath.

“Coming, dammit! I was getting ready!” he growled from behind the still closed door. One more deep breath and he opened it fully, showing himself to his boyfriend.

Kouga was sitting on a couch in Inuyasha’s spacious living room when the door opened. He stood up immediately and his eyes widened as he stared at the rapper in the nurse uniform.

Inuyasha felt heat in his cheeks. Embarrassed, he looked away, grabbing the edge of the dress and pulling it lower. The white fabric stretched and the buttons threatened to jump out of the holes.

“Wow,” he heard Kouga utter… and was it awe in his voice? Inuyasha glanced at his boyfriend, who was sizing him up with the look of a hungry wolf.

“What?” he asked, blushing to the tips of his ears while trying to prevent the dress from sliding up his hips.

“You look stunning,” Kouga said, and Inuyasha finally met his eyes. Kouga’s mouth was slightly open and his chest was rising and falling in a fast rhythm. No pants were covering his legs and Inuyasha guessed that Kouga wore nothing under the doctor’s coat he had changed into while the white-haired rapper had been struggling with his embarrassment in the bedroom.

“You’re a pervert,” he said. Insults were his defense reaction. He found strange comfort in them.

Kouga sniggered, and Inuyasha could see unfeigned desire in his eyes. Judging from that, he assumed the dress wouldn’t stay on his body for long. At least he hoped so.

Kouga licked his lips and a predatory expression settled on his face as he came closer. “I really didn’t expect it to be this arousing.”

“I think you watch too much porn,” Inuyasha said, clutching the hem of the nurse dress nervously, pulling it lower as it kept sliding up. His boxer-briefs peeked out from under the uniform and Kouga noticed it obviously, because the bastard grinned and stepped closer, his hand touching Inuyasha’s thigh immediately.

“Maybe I do, but tell me what I should do when you’re not around,” the band leader said, his voice low and silky.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shivered with the pleasant feeling of Kouga’s touch. “I don’t know. Take a cold shower?” he suggested, sounding a little breathless.

Kouga snorted. “Won’t help,” he said, his mouth too close to Inuyasha’s ear. His hand slid even higher, stopping when it reached the briefs. “Who allowed you to keep these?”

“I didn’t know I needed permission.”

“You wouldn’t get it, anyway. Wearing anything that is not part of the uniform is a serious violation of dress code, Nurse. I think I should punish you,” Kouga said playfully, stroking Inuyasha’s thigh and wrapping his free arm around the rapper’s waist.

“You’re spouting nonsense,” Inuyasha said, but when Kouga’s mouth touched his neck, he sighed quietly. Suddenly, something occurred to him and he pulled away. “Have we locked the door?”

“What?” Kouga seemed to be already lost in his desire, kissing Inuyasha’s neck and pressing to his body with his already excited crotch. Damn, did the guy think about anything else but sex?

“The door,” the rapper repeated. “Go and check if it’s locked.”

“Why me?” Kouga protested. “Does it even matter? Who besides me enters your apartment whenever they want?”

“You never know.” Inuyasha pulled away completely and stepped back. “What if a burglar chooses to rob my place tonight? Don’t be lazy and go check the door. And while you’re at it, you can also find the lube. We’re not doing anything without it.”

“Dammit, why do you need to be so difficult?” Kouga growled, irritated. 

Inuyasha grinned mischievously. “You said you wanted to be careful.”

“I want to say ‘damn bastard’. How about you get the lube and I’ll check the door?” Kouga suggested, frowning.

“Nuh-uh, it doesn’t work like that.” Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, watching Kouga, who seemed to be ready to jump him and tear that stupid uniform off of the rapper’s body. Actually, Inuyasha wouldn’t mind that, BUT… “It was your idea, so you take care of the details. I can only assure you that without the lube and the door locked, there will be no fun.”

Kouga’s eyes narrowed. “Fine, Nurse, you win. Tell me where the lube is at least.”

“Who knows?” Inuyasha shrugged. “I don’t remember. Do your best and find it.”

Kouga snorted. “You deserve to be called before a disciplinary committee, Nurse. Sometimes, I really think that if I don’t do things myself, they wouldn’t get done at all,” he grumbled.

Inuyasha gave him a wide grin. If Kouga thought that he was getting anything for free, he was sorely mistaken. He wanted something? He needed to work for it. Hard.

Kouga glared. “Maybe I should just grab you and bend you over the backrest of the couch. Or the table in the kitchen.”

“But, Doctor! Wouldn’t that be considered sexual harassment?” Inuyasha drawled, sniggering. Maybe he could enjoy this game in the end. Making fun of Kouga was his favorite pastime and it helped him to overcome his nervousness.

“Not if it’s done with consent.”

“There’ll be no consent without lube and making sure the door is locked.”

“Blackmailer,” Koga growled. “As you wish. But I want adequate compensation for the trouble.”

“We’ll see,” Inuyasha laughed and watched his boyfriend go. He sat down on the couch, grinning. The costume slid up his body, so he pulled it down again. He hated the costume, but he loved seeing the desire in Kouga’s eyes when the band leader looked at him (although Kouga never needed much to become horny).

He heard his boyfriend moving around the place in search for the gel that promised heaven on earth. He sniggered at Kouga’s every curse, but when a triumphant cry sounded, he smiled contentedly.

Kouga entered the living room, a big smile on his lips.

“My sweet nurse, this is going to be a night to remember,” he said, his hands in the pockets of his doctor’s coat.

“Promises, promises,” Inuyasha said with a grin, “but you haven’t done anything yet.”

“Whose fault is that?” Kouga came up to the couch and knelt on it on one knee while the other foot stayed on the floor. Holding the backrest to keep his balance, he leaned toward Inuyasha, who didn’t stop grinning.

“Dear Doctor, don’t blame me for your inability to motivate your subordinates.” Inuyasha’s grin widened as he put his hand on Kouga’s chest and pushed him away. “Maybe you should think about a new profession. How about singing?”

“How about you shut up?” Kouga pulled Inuyasha’s hand away and leaned into him again, capturing his lips in an angry kiss. The rapper didn’t fight; he let Kouga penetrate his mouth, even participated in the kiss actively. Their tongues started a passionate dance and Inuyasha could feel Kouga’s free hand touch his thigh, sliding slowly towards the boxer-briefs under the nurse uniform.

The white-haired rapper sighed with excitement, but then…

“Ouch! Dammit!” Kouga cried as his lower lip became the victim of the assault of Inuyasha’s teeth. “Are you insane?”

Inuyasha sniggered. “I’m not the kind of nurse from your… eh… night shows, Doctor. You should already know that.” He liked playing hard to get. It increased Kouga’s desire and he became wilder, which Inuyasha totally loved.

Kouga glared. “Your insolence is boundless, Nurse. I should punish you,” he said, grabbing Inuyasha’s legs and pulling him closer.

“Hey!” the rapper cried as he ended up on his back on the couch. His uniform rolled up, revealing his lower body. Before he had time to pull it back down, Kouga’s hand was between his legs, squeezing his manhood under the thin layer of fabric lightly. 

Inuyasha moaned and if he had ever thought about fighting back, he totally forgot about it. The pleasure caused by Kouga’s hand made him compliant and when his boyfriend started pulling Inuyasha’s boxer-briefs down his hips, the rapper was even willing to help him. Anything to make that hand continue.

Kouga must have read his mind, because his hand worked on his boyfriend’s length without a break. Inuyasha raised one leg and rested it against the backrest while the other hung from the couch. He kept moaning, gripping the hem of his nurse uniform, but he didn’t pull it down this time.

“You are so irresistible like this, Nurse,” Kouga said as he bent over his lover.

Inuyasha looked at him, his face flushed. “Shut up,” he snapped, folding his arms around the band leader’s neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

Kouga didn’t protest. Of course he didn’t. He never did when Inuyasha showed a little initiative. His tongue was trying to get into Inuyasha’s mouth, but this time the rapper didn’t allow it and penetrated Kouga’s mouth himself. The band leader’s soft moan died in the exciting battle for dominance.

Inuyasha let his hands roam Kouga’s body in the doctor’s coat. He groaned discontentedly and broke the kiss.

“Why the hell are you still dressed?” he asked and started pulling the coat from Kouga’s shoulders.

The band leader laughed. “Wait, wait, you need to unbutton it first,” he pointed out.

“Damn buttons,” Inuyasha growled as he started struggling with them. Kouga wasn’t making it easy for him. The bastard decided it was more fun distracting Inuyasha with kissing and gently biting his sensitive neck. “Kouga,” Inuyasha moaned, but his boyfriend only moved his mouth to the rapper’s lips, trying to kiss his soul out of him.

Inuyasha left the buttons alone, but he promised to himself that it was only for a moment. He folded his arms around Kouga’s neck and enjoyed the sensual kisses. He could feel curious hands exploring his body under the rolled up nurse uniform and he returned the attention in the same way. He pulled Kouga’s doctor coat up to reveal as much naked skin as he could and then touched the body of his boyfriend with pleasure. He squeezed the globes of the band leader’s butt happily while enjoying his kisses, but then he slapped the firm muscle and laughed when Kouga broke the kiss and groaned.

“When do you plan to undress me, Doctor?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear. He made a slight move with his pelvis, pressing his crotch tighter to Kouga’s body.

The band leader moaned quietly, his eyes fixed on Inuyasha’s face.

“Undress you?” he asked as if he heard something incomprehensible. “No, no, my beautiful nurse. Your uniform stays on while I have fun with you,” he said, smirking.

Inuyasha blinked in astonishment. “You’re not serious, are you?” he asked incredulously, but he didn’t have time to get pissed, because Kouga’s hand wormed between their bodies and touched his excited length exactly the way Inuyasha liked it. The rapper gave a loud moan of pleasure while the bastard Kouga totally robbed him of every coherent thought with his expert touching.

“Dead serious,” the band leader purred into Inuyasha’s ear while playing with his body.

“Bastard,” the silver-haired rapper mumbled. Kouga’s hand was doing an excellent job in robbing him of air. Inuyasha’s chest was heaving in the rapid rhythm of his breathing, his heart hammering against his ribcage like crazy.

Kouga’s lips touched his neck right on the carotid artery, one of the most sensitive places on Inuyasha’s body. The rapper moaned and tilted his head, giving Kouga more access. A gentle bite made him almost jump out of his skin.

“Damn!” he cursed. “If you keep going like this, I swear I’ll be done before you get to the main event.”

Kouga purred against his skin. “We wouldn’t want that, right?” he said mischievously.

Inuyasha glared – or more like wanted to – but his expression changed when Kouga moved down his body and the tip of his tongue touched the head of Inuyasha’s swollen pride.

“Damn…” the rapper repeated the curse breathily, his muscles shivering with pleasure. If there had been more space on the couch, he would have spread his legs even wider.

Wet warmth enveloped him. He closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure.

“Kouga…” he addressed his boyfriend. “I won’t… last long… like this,” he warned. But did that bastard moderate his actions? No, of course not. He chuckled around Inuyasha’s length, sending pleasant vibrations through his system, and let his wet finger breach the rapper’s eager body.

“Damn you! Kouga!” Inuyasha cried. “Fuck… More!”

This time that idiot released the rapper’s excited organ with a ‘plop’ and when Inuyasha looked at him with surprise and reproach in his eyes, Kouga licked his lips and winked, probably thinking how sexy he was, but he was just being a dick.

Inuyasha let his head fall back on the cushions lying on the couch and gave a long exhale. Why the hell did Kouga do exactly the opposite of what he said to him? However, the band leader’s finger was moving in his body, so he didn’t complain. Not yet, at least.

Soon, a second finger entered him and Kouga’s tongue teased Inuyasha’s erection. The rapper started his little concert of sighs and moans anew, wriggling in pleasure that spread through his body like a fire.

“Do me already!” he barked at his boyfriend, who was playing with him, but denied him proper action.

Kouga raised his head and a grin spread across his lips. “So impatient,” he said, amused.

“I swear I’ll kill you if you leave me like this,” Inuyasha growled.

“Mmm, tempting.”

“Kouga!”

The band leader laughed. “I understand. No fucking around.”

“No, not around. Definitely not around.” Kouga’s fingers were still deep in Inuyasha’s body, working on him, stretching him, making all those sweet movements, but they weren’t enough. Inuyasha wanted more. “Kouga… Fuck…”

The bastard laughed, but his voice sounded rather breathless.

“Dammit! I want you. And I want you right now,” Kouga announced suddenly, his fingers leaving Inuyasha’s body.

The rapper sighed, raising his head and watching his boyfriend. Kouga took out a condom from the pocket of his coat and tore the foil with his teeth. Before he could roll it on his erection, Inuyasha reached for him, grabbing the collar of the coat and pulling Kouga closer.

“First take this off,” he growled, attacking the buttons. Maybe the nurse uniform was a turn-on for Kouga, but Inuyasha couldn’t say the same about the doctor’s coat. Kouga had such a nice, firm body and Inuyasha wanted to look at it, touch it, savor it. He wanted to see those muscles flex as his lover was driving into him in a wild rhythm, he wanted to feel them under his fingers.

One of the buttons didn’t withstand the force of Inuyasha’s eager hands and flew away. The rapper felt a certain satisfaction in the poor thing’s surrender as Kouga’s chest revealed itself in front of his eyes. The sight of the two pink buds made his mouth water. Without hesitation he captured one of Kouga’s nipples in his mouth, sucking it hard.

“Fuck, dammit!” the band leader cried, arching his back a little. Inuyasha’s hands pulled the coat off of his boyfriend‘s shoulders while his tongue was still teasing the sensitive spot.

The moment the coast slid down Kouga’s arms, Inuyasha moved his mouth to his lover’s lips, kissing him aggressively. Kouga moaned, giving in to the rapper’s fire. Inuyasha used that moment; he broke the kiss and shoved Kouga on the couch, straddling him immediately.

“The condom?” he asked, panting.

“Here.”

Inuyasha snatched the piece of latex as if it was treasure. He shifted a little so that he could get to Kouga’s erection comfortably and roll the condom down his length. The band leader gave an excited sigh when Inuyasha’s hand touched him. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed, breathing fast.

“Lube,” Inuyasha ordered, and Kouga reached down from the couch to grab the coat that had fallen on the floor sometimes during their activities.

“In the pocket,” he panted as he handed it to the rapper.

Inuyasha took the coat, checking the pockets. The bottle slid right in his hand and he pulled it out with a triumphant grin. The coat fell on the floor again with a soft rustle, but neither of the boys paid attention to that. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Inuyasha bent forward and connected their lips. The kiss was hard and sensual, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He could feel Kouga’s hands touching his face in an almost reverent manner. It was amusing how his lover could be eager and gentle at the same time.

“Come on, my nurse, give me your medicine,” Kouga said when their mouths parted.

Inuyasha grinned, running his hands over his boyfriend’s naked chest. “You’re a terrible doctor. You should be the one who prescribes it,” he teased, opening the bottle.

“I prescribed it long ago, but my nurse was hesitant to administer it for some reason,” Kouga said, watching the rapper apply some of the lube on his fingers.

“Because you’re a doctor, not a patient,” Inuyasha said with a grin, touching the leader’s hard organ and smearing the gel on its latex coat. Kouga’s moan pleased his ears and increased his own excitement. Having that power over his boyfriend, seeing how much he was wanted and feeling the connection he had never felt before with anyone were the things he enjoyed and treasured. Kouga melting under his touch was the sight he had never enough of. It ignited something inside of the white-haired rapper that made him want to make this person wriggling under him in pleasure happy.

“You ready?” he asked, positioning himself above the leader’s hips.

“I was born ready for you.”

Kouga’s little statement made Inuyasha smile. “Idiot,” he said with emotion in his voice and bent to his lover’s face to take a sweet kiss before he started sinking on Kouga’s hard-on.

Kouga gasped and gripped Inuyasha’s hips through the nurse uniform. “Fuck… Yes… Finally!”

The rapper would have laughed if he hadn’t been overcome by the sensation of his lover’s length sliding into his eager body. He liked playing hard-to-get, but the truth was that he longed for Kouga as much as Kouga longed for him. However, teasing the band leader and watching him crack was amusing. Kouga’s fingers dug into Inuyasha’s hips with no mercy and the rapper was sure that Kouga couldn’t wait to start hammering into him, no matter the position.

“Impatient?” he teased, but he could hardly control his arousal himself.

“I swear if you hold back now…” The rest of Kouga’s sentence died in a passionate kiss he was given.

“I won’t,” Inuyasha promised when their mouths parted. He circled his pelvis slightly, making both of them gasp in pleasure.

“Yes! Come on,” Kouga encouraged the rapper and his hands slid up Inuyasha’s sides, rolling the nurse uniform up, uncovering his boyfriend’s excited lower parts. “So beautiful…” he mumbled.

“You’re a pervert,” Inuyasha said, amused, as he started moving up and down Kouga’s length in a slow rhythm.

“You love it… Just admit it…” The band leader’s words were spoken with obvious difficulty.

“Maybe I do love the sounds you make when I do this,” Inuyasha said, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed face, of the desire burning in his eyes, of the eagerness reflecting in Kouga’s expression. He rose on his knees and sank again swiftly.

A loud moan escaped Kouga’s mouth. “Dammit! Yes!”

Inuyasha chuckled and repeated the action, but this time Kouga met him halfway, thrusting into his lover’s body.

“Come on, my nurse. Give me all you got.”

The rapper grinned. “You’re a terrible doctor,” he teased.

Kouga didn’t respond, because the true dance of their bodies started. Overcome by passion, Inuyasha rode his boyfriend’s length as if nothing else mattered and Kouga pounded into him as hard as the position allowed him. Inuyasha could feel the steel grip of the band leader’s fingers on his hips and knew they would leave bruises there. He wasn’t too impressed with the fact. The guys from the band shared a changing room at work and there was a chance someone would notice the blue spots peeking out of Inuyasha’s underwear. He was also aware that the bastard moaning under him would be extremely proud of himself for leaving his marks on his lover’s body. But Inuyasha couldn’t be truly angry. Kouga made his life more bearable, more beautiful and exciting. He was never bored with Kouga by his side and after a long time of loneliness he felt truly happy.

He smiled, running his hand over the band leader’s chest. He loved touching him and knowing that all this belonged to him.

He sank down in a swift, hard motion, letting out a loud moan. Tossing his head back, he exposed his neck to the band leader. When he looked at his lover again, he would have sworn some saliva escaped Kouga’s mouth. Inuyasha smirked, proud of his skill to turn this proud, confident man into a horny teenager with only one working brain cell.

“You are… perfect,” Kouga said breathlessly, and one of his hands moved towards Inuyasha’s crotch. The leader’s long fingers circled around the rapper’s hard-on in an instant, making the first exciting move. Inuyasha sighed, unable to decide if he wanted to thrust into that hot palm or continue riding his boyfriend.

“Kouga,” he groaned and hoped that his lover understood, because Inuyasha wasn’t clear on his wishes himself.

“Come on… Don’t hold back,” Kouga panted.

That was all Inuyasha needed. His arousal reached its peak and he fell into the abyss of eternal bliss. He heard someone yelling and repeating Kouga’s name as wave after wave of pleasure surged through his body. His lungs felt too small and unable to be filled with the needed amount of oxygen. But he didn’t mind at all. He was going to die happy. His head was pleasantly empty and his vision blurred.

However slowly, gradually, his lungs started working properly, his body ached in the right places and his eyesight cleared just in time to see Kouga reach his own climax, his back arched gracefully, his muscles flexed.

_Beautiful and mine_ , Inuyasha thought, his lips stretching into a gentle, happy smile.

Kouga took a deep breath and sank back on the couch. His eyes found Inyasha’s and the corners of his mouth lifted as well. Neither of them said anything.

Inuyasha sighed quietly, bending to Kouga and snuggling to his chest. He didn’t care about the mess decorating his lover’s torso at the moment. Inuyasha’s body was protected by the nurse uniform and for the first time during that evening, the rapper was thankful for wearing the costume.

Kouga’s arms folded around him immediately and Inuyasha could feel the leader’s hot breath on his face. He raised his head, smiling down at his lover and connecting with him in a slow kiss. The fire inside of him turned into pleasant warmth and when their mouths parted and Inuyasha looked into Kouga’s eyes, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. No matter the crazy ideas or stupid costumes, Inuyasha loved his silly boyfriend and was loved back.


End file.
